Um Natal nada normal!
by Jasmine.Seville
Summary: Jasmine fica com raiva de seu pai pois todo natal ele é o único que trabalha e consegue chegar atrasado em casa, só que este natal seu pai e seus tios são rapitados pela "Charlene" e a "Kelly" e Jasmine e seus irmãos vão parar em um mundo paralelo 3d
1. Chapter 1

Os esquilos acordaram numa cela, uma mulher aparece.  
Ora, ora, ora se n o Alvin e os esquilos! Voc s andam desaparecidos por uns 13 anos, onde se meteram?  
Com certeza muito ocupados! A mulher fala com um sorriso maligno.  
Acho que esse natal vai ser o melhor de todos!

Jasmine entrou na sala toda enfeita, ela n o gosta tanto assim do natal mas contanto que seus familiares compare am, para ela uma delicia.  
Merlya estava sentada de baixo da rvore que ela e Daimon acabava de dar os ltimos toques, era natal e com certeza pelo menos desta vez seu pai estaria l para abrir os presentes com ela, em vez de seu av .  
Daimon papai ainda n o chegou? Perguntou ela olhando seu irm o enfeitando a rvore.  
Ainda n o, Me. Jasmine deitou no sof e olhou o rel gio, seu pai tinha que chegar pelo menos desta vez no hor rio, o rel gio marcava 17:00 horas, ela olhou mais uma vez, sonolenta e o rel gio girou r pido, r pido e tudo escureceu.  
Ei menina acorde! Jasmine foi acordada por uma homem careca de culos cujo o nome seria Ian , ela olhou em volta e viu que estava na rua.  
*Ian teria acabado de sair da pris o onde foi preso no ltimo show por causa das Esquiletes*,  
e com certeza achou Jasmine na cal ada.  
Voc est bem? Perguntou ele olhando-a deitada na cal ada, ele notou que ela tinha um focinho e pelos no corpo todo.  
Jasmine o olhou e viu seu reflexo nos culos dele.  
O que? Jasmine olhou confusa, ela olhou mais de perto at perceber que tinha virado um tipo de esquilo mutante.  
Aaaaaaaahhhh! Jasmine pulou para tr s e olhou a si mesma completamente desesperada.  
O que?... Como?... Esquilo?... Mam e! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ian vendo o desespero da menina, a acalmou de pouco em pouco, depois de meia hora Jasmine n o parava de tagarelar falando que seu pai nunca em nenhum natal chegava na hora, pois vivia na delegacia.  
Espere, e acalme-se! Ian gritou tentando tranq iliz -la.  
Jasmine ficou em sil ncio o olhando.  
Primeiramente, como voc se chama? Perguntou Ian tentando arrumar uma forma de falar com a menina.  
Jasmine Seville! Disse a garota com um tom de voz baixo.  
Ian olhou para ela e lembrou do Dave, dos esquilos e do sobrenome Seville .  
Seville? De Dave Seville? Perguntou ele um pouco aterrorizado.  
Jasmine olhou para cima. Isso. Como sabe? Perguntou ela um pouco curiosa.  
Ian olhou para ela e se levantou, continuando sem tirar os olhos da garota, ela tinha os olhos Azul Cinzento, o que o lembrou Simon, os cabelos e pelos castanhos e lisos de Jeanette e o modo de falar de Alvin.  
Voc parente dos esquilos e das Esquiletes? Perguntou ele com um pouco de medo dela dizer sim.  
Jasmine olhou para ele e os olhos come aram a brilhar, ela correu e o abra ou.  
Voc conhece meus pai, por favor, sou filha do Simon e da Jeanette, por favor me leva at eles? Ian a olhou aterrorizado, como ele poderia ter ficado tanto tempo assim na cadeia?  
Ele entrou e os esquilos tinham apenas 10 anos agora eles tem mais de 20?  
Achei que seus pais tinham apenas 10 anos! Jasmine desfez o sorriso do rosto o soltou e o olhou curiosa.  
Dez anos? Meus pais tem 33 anos! O som da voz de Jasmine entrou no ouvido de Ian como se fossem facas, ele sentiu um vazio dentro dele, como ele ficou na cadeia tanto tempo assim?  
Ian se ajoelhou no ch o e olhou Jasmine.  
Fiquei na cadeia durante 20 anos? Jasmine olhou para ele e revirou os olhos.  
Sei l eu n o estava aqui durante 20 anos, eu s tenho 13! Ian olhou para ela e cruzou os bra os. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ian vendo o desespero da menina, a acalmou de pouco em pouco, depois de meia hora Jasmine n o parava de tagarelar falando que seu pai nunca em nenhum natal chegava na hora, pois vivia na delegacia.  
Espere, e acalme-se! Ian gritou tentando tranq iliz -la.  
Jasmine ficou em sil ncio o olhando.  
Primeiramente, como voc se chama? Perguntou Ian tentando arrumar uma forma de falar com a menina.  
Jasmine Seville! Disse a garota com um tom de voz baixo.  
Ian olhou para ela e lembrou do Dave, dos esquilos e do sobrenome Seville .  
Seville? De Dave Seville? Perguntou ele um pouco aterrorizado.  
Jasmine olhou para cima. Isso. Como sabe? Perguntou ela um pouco curiosa.  
Ian olhou para ela e se levantou, continuando sem tirar os olhos da garota, ela tinha os olhos Azul Cinzento, o que o lembrou Simon, os cabelos e pelos castanhos e lisos de Jeanette e o modo de falar de Alvin.  
Voc parente dos esquilos e das Esquiletes? Perguntou ele com um pouco de medo dela dizer sim.  
Jasmine olhou para ele e os olhos come aram a brilhar, ela correu e o abra ou.  
Voc conhece meus pai, por favor, sou filha do Simon e da Jeanette, por favor me leva at eles? Ian a olhou aterrorizado, como ele poderia ter ficado tanto tempo assim na cadeia?  
Ele entrou e os esquilos tinham apenas 10 anos agora eles tem mais de 20?  
Achei que seus pais tinham apenas 10 anos! Jasmine desfez o sorriso do rosto o soltou e o olhou curiosa.  
Dez anos? Meus pais tem 33 anos! O som da voz de Jasmine entrou no ouvido de Ian como se fossem facas, ele sentiu um vazio dentro dele, como ele ficou na cadeia tanto tempo assim?  
Ian se ajoelhou no ch o e olhou Jasmine.  
Fiquei na cadeia durante 20 anos? Jasmine olhou para ele e revirou os olhos.  
Sei l eu n o estava aqui durante 20 anos, eu s tenho 13! Ian olhou para ela e cruzou os bra os. 


	4. Chapter 4

An, Jasmine voc sabe cantar?  
Jasmine olhou para ela e pensou.  
0000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000 000000000000000000000 00000000000 Voc s est o bem? Daimon abriu os olhos para ver um esquilos de 20 cent metros de vermelho olhando diretamente para ele.  
O que?... An... Jasmine? Alvin olhou para ele curioso.  
Voc um esquilos n ? Daimon olhou para ele espantado.  
Esquilo? Como assim? Alvin pulou do sof e trouxe um espelho, Daimon viu sua imagem no espelho, ele n o se espantou pela sua imagem no espelho e sim por ver que ele conseguiu passar a linha do tempo e parou em um mundo paralelo.  
Daimon olhou o corredor para ouvir uma vozinha fina de menina e esquilizada.  
Voc gostou? Claro,esses cookies s o timos! Daimon lembrou em segundos a voz de tua irm zinha ca ula de 7 anos.  
Merlya correu para ele e pegou Alvin na m o.  
Daimon eles n o s o umas gracinhas? Daimon olhou para ela espantado, ela tamb m tinha virado um esquilos, s que um esquilos de 1,20 de comprimento com um vestido, fitas no cabelo e uma longa calda espessa.  
Dave entrou na sala e olhou Daimon espantado.  
Como se chama? Perguntou Dave tirando Daimon do transe.  
Daimon imediatamente olhou para Dave e aleatoriamente respondeu.  
Daimon Seville! Simon que avia acabado de entrar na sala de estar parou espantado ao ouvir a palavra Seville .  
Alvin deitou na pata de Merlya e olhou curioso.  
Legal temos o mesmo sobrenome! Daimon olhou em volta e viu que sua irm do meio n o estava l .  
Merlya onde est a Jasmine? Merlya olhou em volta. 


	5. Chapter 5

N o sei n o, Daimon. 0000000000 00000000000000 0000000000000000 0000000000000 Ian olhou Jasmine.  
Ent o voc sabe cantar? Jasmine pensou e come ou a dar voltas.  
Bem... Cantar? Hum... Ian j quase tonto de ver a menina girar a segurou pelos ombros.  
Voc sabe ou n o cantar? Jasmine olhou para ele com uma cara brava e um beicinho.  
Olha cara, voc n o sabe com quem est se metendo, ent o melhor me colocar no c o ou sofrer comigo! Ian olhou com uma cara de t dio e come ou a rir.  
Ter medo de voc ? Uma simples guriazinha que pensa que pode mandar em mim? Jasmine olhou para ele e colocou a pata no bolso.  
Estou te avisando Ian s rio. Ian olhou para ela.  
S rio, claro eu vou ter medo de uma guria como voc ! Jasmine puxou a varinha do bolso, e simplesmente tentou lembrar qual seria o feiti o para se fazer algemas.  
Agora pensei e acertei, quero algemas pois dele j me cansei! Ian olhou para ela se perguntando se aquilo que ela falou era um peda o de uma poesia ou se ela queria assust -lo. 


End file.
